Callie & Arizona Drabble Collection
by TheQueenMermaid
Summary: Callie/Arizona drabbles and ficlets on a variety of prompts, occasionally featuring other characters. Rated M for a few of them, but they're mostly K-T.
1. Hands Free

So, I put a call out on Tumblr for drabble requests and this is what I got. There are 19 of them in all. They're short, so I plan to upload a few at a time. The ratings on them range from K to M.

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**Prompt: Arizona falling on her Heelys and Callie casting her wrist. Rated K. 201 words.**

"I told you those shoes were going to exact their revenge one day."

"And I keep telling you it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know the floor was slippery?" Arizona hisses in pain even as Callie handles her injured wrist as gently as she can.

"Sorry," Callie says softly, the pain in her wife's eyes tugging hard at her heartstrings. "I'm almost done."

"You're putting a pink cast on it, right?" Arizona peers over at Callie's progress, watching intently as she wraps the wrist in mesh before putting the plaster on.

Callie rolls her eyes. "Despite my many protests, yes." She can't quite hide a smile.

"The kids will like it," Arizona defends, entirely unconvincingly in Callie's opinion. "Sofia will like it. Ow!" She jumps and hisses again.

"Oh, sweetie." Callie pauses to run a tender hand down Arizona's cheek. "We'll get you the good painkillers when we're done here, I promise."

Arizona's shoulders slump. "This sucks."

"I know." Callie kisses Arizona's nose. "Hey, at least you're not left-handed. Then it would suck for both of us."

Barking out a laugh, Arizona smacks Callie on the shoulder with her good hand. "Just for that, we're going hands-free tonight."


	2. Floored

**Prompt: Callie kisses Mark while drunk; Arizona walks in. Rated T. 433 words.**

"Let's dance!" Callie begins to dance clumsily to an inaudible beat, laughing as she stumbles.

Instinctively, Mark grabs for her hips to steady her. "We shoulda gone out," he slurs. 'Least Joe's has real music."

"I have real music!" Callie protests. She digs around in the pockets of her pants, groaning and whining in annoyance when she doesn't find what she's looking for. She drops to her knees to search between the couch cushions.

"Found it!" Mark declares, pulling Callie's iPod out of her purse.

Callie pumps her fist in the air. "Yes!" Standing up, she doesn't even think as she takes the proffered iPod from his hand before kissing him in drunken gratitude.

"We're home!" Arizona calls as she walks through the door, a sleepy Sofia in her arms. Her eyes immediately gravitate toward Callie's lips. And Mark's lips. Touching. She can't even conjure words, just gapes as her wife and friend jump apart, chest tightening and tears forming.

"It's not –" Mark tries.

"Get out," Arizona says coldly. Even drunk, Mark is intimidated by Arizona's death glare, and he silently leaves the apartment, casting a forlorn glance at Callie, then Arizona, and finally Sofia as he goes.

"Arizona –" Callie begins.

"Shut up." The only reason Arizona isn't yelling is the baby in her arms. "I don't even want to hear it. Sleep on the fu…dging couch."

"I swear, I didn't –"

Arizona doesn't speak, just looks at Callie, disgust written across her face, then walks into Sofia's room.

"Callie. Wake up. Callie. _Callie._"

"Hmmwhat?" Callie stirs and rubs one hand across her eyes. "Arizona?"

"I can't sleep. I can't sleep because I keep seeing you and Mark together and I'm probably going to regret asking, but I need to know what happened."

Callie sighs. "We were really drunk. He found my iPod. I kissed him. Our mouths were closed." She looks up and registers the pain on Arizona's face. "I am so sorry."

"Do you understand why I'm so upset?"

"Yes. I do, I promise." There's an uncomfortable pause. "What's going to happen?"

"You're going to sleep out here until I decide you're not." Callie nods solemnly. "I'm going to be mad at you, probably for a long time." Another nod. "We're going to have a _long_conversation about Mark and boundaries and respect."

"Okay."

"And tonight I'm going to sleep on the couch and you're going to sleep on the floor next to the couch because I hate when you're all far away."

With a lump in her throat, Callie smiles softly as she slides to the floor.


	3. Imagery

**Prompt: Arizona walks in on Mark doing naked yoga. Rated T. 266 words.**

"Mark?" Arizona knocks on Mark's apartment door but doesn't wait for an answer. She's running late for work and she can't find Sofia's stuffed leopard. The baby will be unbearably fussy at daycare without it.

"Shit! No! Don't come in!" Arizona hears Mark shout as she turns the doorknob. By the time the sound registers, it's too late. She's seen things. Things she never, ever wanted to see.

Arizona shrieks. "Ew, ew, _ew!_" She slams her eyes shut. "What the _hell_ are you doing? Don't answer that!" She wishes she had a mind-erasing machine to rid her brain of the images now burning in it: Mark naked. Naked and…_bending_.

"I said not to come in!" Mark defends, grabbing a pair of pants off the back of his couch and hastily pulling them on. Arizona just makes a disgusted whining, moaning noise. "You can open your eyes now."

"I'm never opening my eyes again," she whimpers.

"Look," Mark says. "I wouldn't normally do this, but Julia wouldn't shut up about it, and she gave me this DVD and I promised I'd try it."

"What _is_it?"

"It's yoga!"

"The last I checked, Mark, people did yoga with their clothes on!"

"It's naked yoga. It's good for your chakras."

"How do you even know what chakras are?"

"Look, Robbins, did you need something?"

Arizona opens her mouth to speak when she hears Callie's voice calling her from across the hall: "Arizona, I found it! Let's go!"

"Yeah," she says, turning to leave. "I need a lot of sex from my wife to burn this out of my head."


	4. You Fill Me with Desire

**Prompt: Arizona asking Callie to use a strap-on. Rated M. 243 words.**

Callie's hands are everywhere on Arizona's body as she hovers above her, caressing her breasts, stroking her sides, and settling on her hips. They love being together like this, just the two of them, naked and comfortable, no interruptions. Callie slips one hand between Arizona's thighs, running her nails across the soft skin. She slides a finger up Arizona's hot, wet slit and begins flicking her clit with a steady rhythm, enjoying the jerking of her wife's hips and the arching of her back.

"Wait." Arizona reaches down and grabs Callie's hand.

Alarmed, Callie stops and pulls back. "What's wrong? You don't want to?"

"No, I want to. I _really_want to." Arizona takes a deep breath to try to rein in her arousal. "I just…can we…um…"

"What?" Callie furrows her brow in concern.

"I got something new, and I, uh, I want to try it." Callie doesn't say anything, just studies Arizona curiously. Shyly, Arizona opens the drawer of her nightstand and, avoiding eye contact, holds something out for Callie to see.

Callie's eyes widen. "Is that…a strap-on?" Arizona nods. "Do you…want me to wear it?"

Another nod. "Only if you want to. You don't have to."

A slow grin spreads across Callie's face and she feels a sudden rush of wetness collect between her legs. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Arizona smiles shyly. "I hope you're ready to have your world rocked. You're about to be full of _me_."


	5. Dance It Out

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! The negative reviews bothered me for about five minutes. Think whatever you want. I know I can't please everybody and I make no promises to.

* * *

**Prompt: Arizona and Mark dance together at Joe's. Rated K+. 235 words.**

"Can I cut in for a minute?" Mark intercepts Callie and Arizona on the dance floor at Joe's during their very last-minute engagement party arranged by Teddy and, Callie suspects, Bailey.

Arizona groans inwardly but steps back. "One song. And I'll be watching you from the bar."

Mark shakes his head. "No, actually, Robbins, I want to dance with you."

There's no hiding the shock on Arizona's – or Callie's – face. "Oh, uh, sure," Arizona stammers.

Callie shoots Mark a questioning glance, but he just smiles. "Okay," she says. She leans in close to Arizona. "_I'll_ be watching _you _from the bar."

As she saunters away, Mark places both hands on Arizona's waist.

"What are we doing?" she asks, nose wrinkled.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase," Mark replies. "You two are getting married, and that's great. I couldn't be happier. But Callie, well, she's my best friend, and I've seen her go through a lot. I like you, Robbins. And you make her happy. But if you ever hurt her, I know how to do awful things to your face."

Nonplussed, Arizona just smiles innocently and says, "Don't worry. I plan to spend the rest of my life loving her with everything I have. Oh, and Mark?" She pops her dimples at him. "I grew up in a military family with the name Arizona. Don't think I don't know how to fight back."


	6. Instrumental

**Prompt: One of them plays an instrument. Or sex. Or instrument sex. Rated T for suggestiveness. 288 words.**

"How did I not know you played piano?"

Callie sits on the piano bench in the empty hotel lounge, fingers stroking the keys as if she does it every day. She shrugs. "When would it have come up? It's not like we go many places with pianos."

"Still," Arizona says as she watches in awe. "You could have mentioned it. When did you start?"

"My parents made me take lessons when I was a kid," Callie explains. "I hated it. I wanted to play something cool like drums or the saxophone. But they always said the piano was a proper instrument for young girls to learn grace and good posture or something."

"Explains why you're so good with your hands," Arizona teases. "Play me something."

"Oh, Arizona, it's been such a long time –"

"Please?" Arizona bats her eyelashes.

"Fine," Callie huffs with a mock-exasperated sigh. She makes a show of cracking her knuckles before settling her fingers on the keys. After a moment, the familiar tune of "Für Elise" fills the air around them.

"That's beautiful," Arizona breathes in wonder. "And…" she takes the few steps toward the piano bench and leans down to whisper in Callie's ear. "…_Really _hot." Callie's finger slips and plays a wrong note.

"Seriously?" Callie shakes her head, laughing.

Arizona trails a hand down Callie's back and rests just above the waistline of her pants. "You're sitting up all straight and concentrating so hard and your hands…"

"I'm in the middle of a song," Callie complains good-naturedly. "A song_you_wanted me to play."

"Hmm." Arizona turns to face Callie and settles herself in her lap, straddling her hips. "How about you show me what else you can do with your fingers?"


	7. Heat

**Prompt: Smut in 100 words. Rated M. 100 words.**

Heat escalates between two bodies, skin caresses skin. Fingers tangle in hair, mouths kiss and suck at necks, collarbones, and breasts. Wetness mingles with wetness. Clits rub and stroke against each other.

"Callie, please, harder." Arizona's voice is half-moan, half-whimper.

Callie grunts and increases the tempo of her hips. "Like this?" Arizona's loud moan is all the affirmation she needs. With one hand, she cups a soft breast and flicks the nipple. "Does this feel good, Arizona?"

Friction increases, urgency amplifies, centers grow wetter still.

Callie cries out; Arizona swallows it with her kiss as she explodes.

They are one.


	8. Mistakes

This one screws with canon just the littlest bit. Bear with me.

* * *

**Prompt: Someone (possibly Arizona or Callie herself) gives Mark shit for sleeping with Callie when she was drunk and vulnerable after Arizona was gone to Africa and explains to him that isn't what a best friend would do. Rated M for language. 564 words. **

Callie is mad at everyone. Well, everyone except the tiny life growing inside her that she just found out about this morning.

She's mad at Arizona. Oh, _hell_, is she ever mad at Arizona. The woman broke up with her in an airport when they were supposed to embark on the next chapter of their lives together and then she came back all sorry and looking more heartbreakingly beautiful than Callie can ever remember her looking and she doesn't know how to feel anymore, and that just pisses her off even more.

She's mad at herself for getting everyone into this ridiculous situation in the first place.

She's mad at Jackson Avery because he's just been breathing too damn loudly lately.

And she's mad at Mark. She hasn't quite been able to put her finger on why; at first she thought it was because he's just so damn pathetic when it comes to all things Lexie. Then she thought maybe it was because he kept drinking the coffee she'd made for herself. But as she walks away from Arizona and a hallway full of boxes and insults she only half-means, she finally figures it out.

"You shouldn't have said yes."

Mark pauses on the stairs to look at Callie in confusion. "Said yes to what?"

"When I asked you for sex, you shouldn't have said yes."

Oh. So they're having _this_conversation, then. "Uh…"

"I was drunk. You should have known better."

"You were sad. You wanted to feel better. I was being a good friend."

"No, a good friend would have given me a glass of water and some Advil and sent me back to bed. You were being a manwhore."

Mark's eyes widen. He's seen many sides to Callie over the years, but he's completely unfamiliar with this one and it freaks him out. "It was what you wanted," he tries.

"What I wanted was Arizona. The last time I checked, you are not Arizona."

"But you said –"

"God, Mark! I know what I said! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was wrong?"

Honestly, it had not occurred to him.

"How am I supposed to tell the person I love more than anything else in the world that I had sex with the one person she was always afraid was going to take me away from her? How am I supposed to tell her that we turned everyone's lives upside-down just because you couldn't keep it in your pants and just have a fucking conversation like a real friend? Friends don't just screw each other because one of them is sad. You took advantage of me!"

"_Hey!_" Mark finally yells. "There were two of us in bed that night. I was _not_the only one without pants on. It takes two people to have a friendship and it takes two people to mess it up!"

Callie is mad at everyone and Mark _just doesn't get it_and right now all she feels is white-hot rage pulsing through every one of her veins. "Fuck you, Mark!" she screams, tears running unbidden down her cheeks. She turns and stomps away in the direction of the hospital where she can hopefully take her anger out on a whole lot of bones. Mark doesn't go after her.

_And fuck you, Callie_, she adds in her head. _You've really done it this time._


	9. Here and Now

**Prompt: Callie discusses with Arizona that she understands why she is jealous of Mark and why she would be insecure about seeing him every day and explains how she could have not seen it before and then sexy times ensue. ;) Rated T for suggestiveness. 370 words.**

"I'm sorry Mark holds Sofia in our kitchen."

Arizona blinks. "What?" They're lying in bed together, happily sated and still breathing heavily, conversation about Arizona's "number" long forgotten.

"I slept with Mark and we had a baby together and now he's here all the time holding our baby and it must be really hard for you and I'm sorry."

Arizona blinks again, fighting to comprehend Callie's rambling in her sex-hazed brain. All she comes up with is, "Oh."

"You're right," Callie continues. "It does suck that you have to know about my exes and see them all the time. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. And it's okay if you're jealous. I understand."

"Callie," Arizona says slowly, sitting up. "It's okay. I love Sofia. You know that." She takes a deep breath. "I am jealous of Mark sometimes. And you're right, sometimes it is hard. But I love our daughter, and I love you. You two are my life. And I'm really happy right now." She smiles and gives Callie's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry it's hard. I'm sorry I made things hard."

"Stop apologizing. You don't have to do that anymore." There's a beat of silence. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course."

"Why now? Why are just saying this now? Sofia's almost one."

"Because…" Callie raises her head and looks into Arizona's eyes. "Because I realized today what it's like to be you." Arizona furrows her brow. "And I realized that as crazy and as-as insecure as I felt, it's got to be a hundred times worse for you. So, I'm sorry Mark holds Sofia in our kitchen."

Arizona laughs. "From now on, the only kitchen he's allowed to hold Sofia in is his own." She turns serious. "I love you. Thank you for talking to me. For _seeing_me."

"You're welcome," Callie whispers hoarsely, leaning over to kiss Arizona. "I love you."

"Now, that's enough talking, don't you think?" Arizona throws her far leg over Callie's hips and rolls over, effectively topping her. She licks a hot trail from Callie's collarbone up to her jaw as her hands slowly trail lower. Callie moans; Arizona grins wickedly. "I'm nowhere near done fighting with you yet."


	10. Learning Curve

There were a couple requests for my Tumblr URL so people could submit more prompts. I'm happy to give it out, but if it ends up getting abused, I will disable the anonymous ask feature. My URL is thequeenmermaid.

* * *

**Prompt: Sofia is in her terrible twos. 3 co-parent system isn't working as well as it did when she was a little baby. Mark is helpless in dealing with the temper tantrums and such and constantly invades Arizona and Callie's space, all times of the day night during "his time" with the little one. Making matters worse, he invades their time with Sofia cause he wants to be with her when she's not acting out (meaning even more Mark time. They have to set more boundaries. Rated K+. 348 words.**

"She's an angel when she's sleeping, isn't she?" Mark stands in the doorway of Sofia's bedroom, where Callie and Arizona have finally gotten her to sleep and are standing at the foot of her bed.

Callie shoots Mark a look that could freeze boiling water. "This isn't working."

Mark starts. "What?"

"Living room," Arizona warns, glancing at Sofia.

"This isn't working," Callie says again after Sofia's door is closed. "You're here. _All_the time."

"I just wanted to see her when she wasn't screaming and throwing things," Mark defends.

"So put her to sleep at your apartment," Arizona says.

"She _won't _sleep at my apartment."

"Because you bring her over here the second she starts crying," Arizona replies. "You don't even give her a chance to sleep at your apartment. She's your daughter, Mark. You can't just decide not to spend time with her because it's too hard."

"I don't know what to do!" Mark cries, frustrated. "No matter what I do, no matter what I say, she's crying or screaming or throwing things—"

Callie scoffs. "Do you think it's easy for us? She screams here, too."

Mark looks at the floor.

"She's your daughter," Arizona says again. "You can't just…give her back when she's not being good." She says 'being good' with air quotes. "Do you know how confusing that must be for her?"

"I just don't know what to do." Mark sounds defeated.

"Love her," Callie says, like it's the simplest answer in the world. "Care for her. Be her dad."

"But put your foot down," Arizona interjects. "She's two. She's testing us. She's figuring out what her boundaries are."

Callie smirks. "And we're telling you what yours are."

Arizona laughs. "It's hard and it drives us all crazy," she continues, "but this is how she's learning. So teach her. And remember to learn from her, too."

Mark takes a deep breath. "You make it sound so easy."

"It's not," Arizona promises. "But you'll figure it out."

"But for the love of God," Callie says, shaking her head, "figure it out in your own apartment."


	11. In the Still of the Night

**Prompt: Preemie Tommy dies. Morgan has no one since Karev got off the case. Arizona decides she will go to his funeral (tiny coffins). Callie goes with her. Who has the tiny coffin dreams now? Rated K+. 303 words.**

Callie doesn't want to wake Arizona, but the breathy sob she tries to hold back comes out anyway.

"Huh?" Arizona jerks awake, blinking to adjust to the dark. "Wha's wrong?"

Callie's hand is clamped over her mouth, but her cries tumble past it.

"Callie," Arizona whispers, now fully awake and concerned. "Honey, what is it?"

"H-how…" Callie sputters, and Arizona reaches for her. "H-how do you do it?"

Arizona furrows her brow. "Do what?"

"He was so _tiny!_" Callie explodes in a fresh wave of tears. "He-he…" She can't even finish.

Arizona makes a sympathetic noise and guides Callie's head to her shoulder. "You didn't have to come with me today," she says softly.

Callie shakes her head. "I wanted to. Morgan didn't have _anyone_. And-and you needed to have someone, too." She hiccups.

"Thank you." Arizona kisses the top of Callie's head.

"He was so tiny," Callie says again.

Arizona sighs. "I know."

"E-every time I close my eyes, I see…" she trails off.

"I know."

"I get it now," Callie says in a small voice. "I really get it."

"I know." Arizona threads her fingers through Callie's hair. "I wish you didn't have to."

"It hurts," Callie admits as she lets out a bitter sob.

"I know."

Callie looks up at Arizona's sad, drawn face. "You can cry too," she says, squeezing Arizona's hand. "It's okay."

Arizona chuckles, but it turns to a whimper, and she ducks and buries her face in Callie's hair. They lie together for a few minutes, holding on as tightly as possible, silent save for the cries and sniffles. It's a bitter sadness, but somehow both of them find it the tiniest bit more bearable knowing they're here together.

Callie finally breaks the silence. "Does it ever get better?"

Arizona laughs mirthlessly. "I'll let you know."


	12. Questions and Answers

**Prompt: Six-year-old Sofia questions her strange family make-up. Rated K. 371 words.**

"Lexie?"

The woman in question looks up from the eggs frying on the stove. "Hey, Sofia. What's up?"

"How come you're not my mom?"

Lexie narrowly avoids setting something on fire in her shock, but if she's honest with herself, she's a little surprised it's taken Sofia this long to come out with a question like this. "What do you mean?"

"You live with my dad." Sofia climbs onto a kitchen stool. "So how come you're not my mom?"

"Moms don't always live with dads," Lexie says. "Sometimes moms live together, right?"

Sofia scrunches up her face as she thinks about that.

"You have two moms," Lexie continues. "And they both love you more than I've ever seen a mom love a kid. I think you've got yourself pretty well-covered in the mom department, don't you?"

Sofia giggles and then says, "How come you and Daddy don't live with my moms?"

"It'd get kind of crowded, don't you think?" Sofia just blinks. "Sof, your moms live together because they love each other and want to be a family together. Your dad and I live together because we want to be a family together, too." Sofia's nose is still adorably wrinkled as she tries to process the information. "Look," Lexie tries. "Your moms are each other's best friends. Your dad and I are each other's best friends. If you lived with your best friend, would you want other people living with you too?"

"No way!" Sofia shakes her head vigorously. "They might hear my secrets!"

"Exactly." Lexie smiles, hoping her point's gotten across. "Your moms want to be a family with you by themselves. Your dad and I want to be a family by ourselves, too."

"With me?"

"Of course with you, silly. I wouldn't make eggs for just anyone, you know." Lexie winks at Sofia, who giggles again. "I may not be your mom," she says, "but your dad and I make each other happy, and _you_ make me _really_happy, and that's never going to change." Sofia beams. "There are lots of different kinds of families, and not all of them have one mom and one dad. Okay?"

Sofia nods. "Okay. Lexie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have ketchup on my eggs?"


	13. I Know

**Prompt: Elaborate on the realization and subsequent conversation of having an ex in your daily life, at home, at work - everywhere. Callie had a bit of an aha moment. Let's see a convo between Callie and Arizona about what it's like to "live" with an ex every day (Mark). Perhaps even acknowledgement of some taking things for granted... Rated T. 166 words.**

"What do you mean you know?" Arizona breaks the comfortable post-sex silence.

Callie doesn't know much of anything at the moment. "What?"

"I said it sucks knowing about your exes and you said you know. You didn't this morning. So how do you know now?"

"Mark's in your life every day," Callie sighs. "We slept together. We made a baby. And every day you have to see him and our baby and remember that all over again. You can't even escape at work. That's got to be hard for you, but you do it anyway. I don't tell you enough, but that's amazing. You're amazing."

Arizona shrugs. "It's not as hard as it used to be."

"Still…"

"Still," Arizona repeats. "It is hard sometimes. I'm glad you know. Thank you."

"No one has ever loved me the way you do," Callie says reverently. "And you mean so much more to me than any ex ever could. Even Mark."

Arizona smiles. "It just got a little easier."


	14. The Club

"I wouldn't want to belong to any club that would accept me as a member." -Groucho Marx

* * *

**Prompt: How is Callie adjusting to lesbian land now? Being a lesbian mom, dealing with lesbian friends. Rated T. 341 words.**

"So, Callie," Natalie says over the din of the bar. "How does it feel to be one of us now?"

Callie furrows her brow. "One of who?"

"Us," Irene, Natalie's wife, laughs. "The lesbian mommies club. You've joined the ranks." Callie looks around at the group she's with. Natalie and Irene have a baby. Beth and Jamie have a four-year-old. Arizona chats at the bar with Ruth, who's pregnant with Phoebe's child.

"So," Natalie says again. "How does it feel?"

Callie places her glass on the table with an authoritative clang. "I'm not a lesbian mommy," she declares. Everyone within earshot looks at her strangely. "I'm a mother and I'm married to a woman. I wasn't aware that stuck me in the 'lesbian mommy' box."

Irene raises her eyebrows, backpedaling. "We just meant –"

"No, really," Callie presses on. "This is interesting. So does my being married to Arizona negate the fact that I slept with a man to have a baby in the first place? Never mind that I'm not actually a lesbian. You're willing to overlook that now that I've, what, done what's expected of me?" Callie scoffs. "Do I get my toaster now?"

Arizona returns to the table just in time to see a pissed-off Callie take a long swig of beer while no one else makes eye contact. "What did I miss?"

Callie swallows. "I love Arizona," she declares. "More than anyone else, man or woman. We have a baby together, with a man. I don't love my wife because she's a woman. I love her because she's _Arizona_ and she-she's perfect." She swallows and looks at Arizona, who's taking it all in with a wide-eyed gaze. "I love my wife and I love my daughter. _That's_who I am." She places a tender kiss on Arizona's cheek. The rest of the table is speechless.

"I don't know what just happened," Arizona says, "but I think I liked it."

Callie chuckles, then rolls her eyes at the situation. "Ready to go home?"

Arizona beams. "With you? Always."


	15. I Heard It Through the Grapevine

**Prompt: Callie and Arizona see and hear a two sentence exchange between Bailey and Ben. Callie thinks one thing, Arizona thinks another and it escalates. Humorous results if possible… Many thanks to PoweredByCoffee ****for helping me come up with this one! Rated M for suggestiveness. 426 words.**

Callie and Arizona reconsider their decision to go into the attendings' lounge when they hear the threads of conversation coming from inside.

"It's not going to fit!" That's Bailey's voice.

A scoff. "Sure it will. Don't be so stubborn. We'll just try it a different way." Ben.

"What different way? We tried it every possible way last night. I'm still sore."

Callie looks at Arizona in disgust; Arizona's eyes are wide and innocent.

"What?" Arizona asks.

Callie shakes her head incredulously. "They're talking about _sex!_"

"They are not."

"Forget it!" Bailey shouts after Ben as he storms out of the room. Callie and Arizona pretend to be deep in medical conversation. "It's too damn big. I will not hurt myself again!"

Callie shoots Arizona a pointed look. "Sex!" she declares in a loud whisper once the lounge door is closed and Ben is out of earshot.

"Does everything have to be sex with you, Calliope?" Arizona rolls her eyes.

"When it obviously _is _sex, yes!"

Arizona sighs. "They're talking about surgery. Yesterday they were doing a liver transplant. Ben wanted to use a bigger clamp than usual, and I think Bailey hurt her shoulder trying to adjust it. But he wants to try it again because he wants to be right."

Callie just shakes her head. "Poor, naive Arizona."

Bailey comes out of the lounge at that moment. Callie snags her opportunity. "Bailey!" she greets her. "Need some advice, huh?"

Bailey narrows her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Arizona says quickly. "We just overheard you and Ben talking about that surgical clamp and Callie thinks-"

"You can talk to me," Callie promises. "I've had a lot of…injuries over the years. Sometimes they are just too big." Arizona makes a face. "Positioning is everything. And you want to make sure you have plenty of, uh, moisture. Um, somehow. Trust me, it'll fit. And it'll be so worth it when it does."

"For a big clamp it works best if you can get some leverage!" Arizona cuts in loudly. Bailey's head snaps to her like she's watching a tennis match. "If you can stand on something, get some height-"

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you two?" Bailey shouts, thoroughly embarrassed by - and for - the pair. "Robbins, the clamp is fine, so stop talking about it already. And Torres-" she smacks Callie on the shoulder. "Get your head out of the gutter!" Both Callie and Arizona stammer ungracefully. "We're trying to move Ben's couch!" She walks away shaking her head, then turns around. "And you are both helping!"


	16. Murder Most Foul

**Prompt: Callie breaks/ruins Arizona's Heelys. Rated T for suggestiveness. 210 words.**

"Gum is Heely _murder_, Calliope." Arizona's glare is withering.

"I'm sorry!" Callie cries for probably the hundredth time. "I wasn't trying to get them all…all gummy!"

"Oh, sure," Arizona scoffs. "You just _happened_ to step in gum the _one time _you were wearing them. Why the hell were you wearing them, anyway? Our feet aren't even the same size!"

"Look, it was an emergency, okay?" Callie sinks onto the living room couch. "A trauma came in and before we could sedate the guy, he threw up on my shoes. I left my other pair here and your Heelys were in your locker. I had to wear _something!_"

Arizona just shakes her head. "You murdered my shoes." She regards Callie through narrowed eyes. "You're a cold-blooded killer. You are so not getting lucky tonight."

"What?" Callie splutters, jumping up. "You can't – I didn't – I'll replace them!"

Arizona nods. "And I will have hot, hot sex with you when you do." She turns on her heel and flounces toward the bedroom, making sure to swing her hips.

Callie catches up, shedding her shirt as she goes and stopping in front of Arizona, her bra-clad breasts on proud display. She lowers her voice. "Bet you've never had sex with a cold-blooded killer before."


	17. Warm

**Prompt: Arizona comes home after telling Morgan that she needs to decide whether or not her baby should be AND and finally breaks down about the whole situation with Callie there to support her. Rated K+. 220 words.**

Callie finds Arizona behind the closed door of the bathroom, huddled against the tub. "There you are," she says softly. Arizona just looks at her with big, sorrowful eyes, tears running down her face, and Callie's heart breaks. "Tell me what's wrong," she commands gently, sitting beside Arizona and smoothing a piece of her hair.

"He's dying," Arizona manages to say. "Morgan's baby."

Callie murmurs sympathetically and pulls Arizona close.

"I told her-" Arizona's voice breaks. Callie's hand rubs warmly over her back. "I told her she needed to think about-" She sucks in a breath. "Allowing natural death." Callie's own breath hitches. She can't even imagine. "He-he's so sick and-and he's not getting better," Arizona explains. "So sometimes it's better to just…to…" She hides her face in Callie's neck and releases a wounded, guttural sob. Callie just holds on tight and kisses Arizona's head, a few of her own tears escaping. They know they're both thinking about Sofia, about what might have been said to them if circumstances had been just a little different, but neither wants to say it out loud.

"I'm so sorry," Callie says instead. Arizona presses herself further into her arms. "What can I do?"

"Just don't let go." Arizona's voice is muffled. "You're warm."

"I've got you," Callie promises. "I'll always keep you warm."


	18. Hair Care 101

**Prompt: How in the world does Arizona, a busy surgeon and mother, have time to braid her hair the way she does? Callie probably does it while she's asleep. Rated K+. 211 words. Inspired by a conversation between me and a friend.****  
**

"What do you think?"

Arizona's only half-awake. "What do I think about what?"

"Your hair." Callie is uncharacteristically chipper for this hour of the morning. "Go look!"

"My hair?" Arizona's hands fly to her head. "What did you do to my hair?"

"Go _look_," Callie insists, nudging Arizona out of bed. Arizona whines, not thrilled to be pushed out of her warm bed just to go look at her hair in the mirror.

"Oh!" Arizona remarks happily when she's finally standing in front of the bedroom mirror. She turns her head from side to side. "When did you do this? _Why _did you do this? I mean, I like it, but…"

Callie shrugs. "Couldn't sleep. And I remembered you don't like it when I watch you."

Arizona laughs. "So you braided my hair instead?"

Callie stands up and moves to join her wife by the dresser. "You're always saying you wish you had time to do more with it."

"I love it." Arizona gives Callie a kiss. "Thank you."

Callie deepens the kiss, raking one hand over Arizona's meticulously braided, pinned scalp.

"Hey!" Arizona cries. "You're going to mess it up!"

Pressing herself closer to Arizona, Callie's other hand finds Arizona's ass. She laughs huskily. "I can always do it again."


	19. Because

So, this is the end - for now. I've gotten a couple more prompts, but I think I'm going to wait to post them until I have a larger collection again. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Prompt: Why Callie? (Arizona's perspective). Why Arizona? (Callie's perspective). They're both mid-thirties, been around the block, lots of experience - so why did they choose to spend the rest of their life with each other? Rated T. 231 words.**

Because the first time you saw her you knew she was the kind of woman who could break your heart but wouldn't.

Because she gave you butterflies in a way you'd forgotten you could get them.

Because she's strong and brave and brilliant.

Because of that thing she does with her fingers.

Because she's your safe place.

Because she forgave you even when you couldn't forgive yourself.

Because she made you dream of things you'd never dared to want.

Because she gave you that perfect, miraculous baby in the other room.

Because she lived for _you_.

Because when she promised you forever, you knew she meant it.

Because every time you see her, you know you're home.

Because the first time she looked at you, she really _saw _you.

Because she gave you butterflies and it didn't even bother you.

Because she's one of the most incredible doctors you've ever seen.

Because of that thing she does with her tongue.

Because she refused to give up on you even when you probably would have.

Because of her super-magic smile.

Because she can call you Calliope and make it sound like music.

Because she left, but she came back.

Because she made your baby's heart beat and saved her life.

Because she is _the_ most amazing mother, and your baby is _her _baby.

Because she made you believe in forever, _forever_.


End file.
